Archangel High
by n3bul4str1k3
Summary: The wars never happened, and all the GSGSD characters are in high school. What will crazy and stupid crap will happen to them? Rated for language, sexual content, etc.
1. The Battle

Archangel High 

-------------------------------------------------

Summary: The wars never happened, and all the GS/GSD characters are in high school. What will crazy and stupid crap will happen to them? Rated for language, sexual content, etc. 

A/N: My first GS/GSD fanfic, so be kind and don't flame. Thank you and enjoy reading!

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: The Battle**

"Pwn him Kira!" shouted Athrun.

"Affirmative!" responded Kira.

_This is gonna be a piece of cake. I mean, how good can Yzak, Tolle and Sai be at the flight simulator? _Thought Kira.

Of course, he was absolutely correct.

They, meaning Kira, Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, Tolle and Sai, were all wearing Virtual Reality Suits and Helmets, so that their experience with the flight simulator is very realistic and exhilarating.

Kira, Athrun, Dearka and Yzak, being coordinators, were piloting their self-made mobile suits, while Tolle and Sai were using mass produced mobile armour and gundam respectively.

Kira flew fast towards Tolle and drew both Freedom's beam swords. He drove in and positioned himself for two slashes to the Moebius' cannons, so as to disarm Tolle and to gloat at him. 5 seconds before he reached the Moebius, Sai used his GINN's missile launcher to fire 10 missiles at Freedom. Kira quickly stopped, sheathed his beam swords, drew his beam rifle, and obliterated every single one of the missiles in 3 seconds. Before any further move could be made by the enemy, Kira threw both his beam swords like throwing knives, aiming them at Tolle's cannons.

Tolle could only stared wide in disbelief as the beam swords cut through his cannons like hot knife through butter, and he was incapable of doing any harm to his enemies, unless he flew straight into one of their mobile suits, which was something someone his flying skills would not do. Kira would have a good laugh looking at him missing his target and hit his ally instead. No, he would go out with honour, he took a deep breath, and slammed his thumb hard on the self-destruct button.

Before Kira and Athrun could start on any gloating, Tolle's Moebius exploded and was engulfed in flames.

"Huh? I thought Moebiuses do not have self-destruct function? They were created to fight to the death right?" Kira thought out loud.

"Well, looks like he put in one himself, to avoid situations like these! Hahahaha Though I'm mildly surprised someone of his skill in mechanics can put it in, well I guess Yzak must have helped him." Said Athrun with a shrug.

"While you guys are chatting, keep an eye on your enemy!" shouted Dearka to them. Kira and Athrun then noticed that Sai had just drawn his beam rifle and is aiming at Athrun, while Yzak had drew his beam sword and was speeding towards Kira. Dearka combined Buster Gundam's beam rifle and gun launcher together to form a sniper rifle, and blasted three shots at Sai's cockpit, effectively taking him out.

Being the ultimate coordinator, Kira used his uber fast reflexes to draw his beam rifle and started shooting at Yzak. The shots hit Duel Gundam's head, left hand and right leg. It seemed as if Kira deliberately let Yzak keep his sword arm. Just as Yzak was one second away from Freedom, a beam boomerang tore his sword arm off, leaving him just as incapacitated as Tolle. The pink beam boomerang than flew back towards Athrun's red Justice and Athrun promptly caught it. Kira flew back, and activated his multi-targeting system, aiming solely at one target – Duel Gundam. Yzak never stood a chance. Beams of red, blue, yellow and green pierced through Duel wholly, and it got riddled with as many holes as the Millennium Falcon. Duel Gundam exploded, and the words "You Are Victorious" flashed over Kira, Athrun, and Dearka's cockpit. The simulator then shut down.

The three of them took off their helmets and suits, and looked gloatingly at the losers. "HA! Losers! You guys NEVER stand a chance against us! Go home to mummy and ask her to train you! You fight worse than my grandmother!" Gloated Athrun. Suddenly, three people came forward and slapped Kira, Athrun and Dearka right across their faces, making their faces turn red with pain. Before Kira could clear his eyes, he could see that the person who slapped him has pink hair, while Athrun's slapper has yellow hair, and Dearka's has brown hair.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, guess that's about it for Chapter One. And it doesn't take much of a genius to guess which three people slapped the three guys. I mean, how many people in the show have pink, yellow and brown hair respectively? And how many would be likely to slap the trio? Update in about 3 days? Review and make me happy! )


	2. Battle of the Sexes

**Archangel High**

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Yep, I definitely appreciate some of you taking some time and effort to review my story! Thanks! Yea…. erm, as the name implies, this is going to be another battle chapter. I hope you guys don't mind that much. Don't worry too much though, next chapter would definitely not be a battle scene. R&R!

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Battle of the Sexes**

Kira's eyes cleared. He saw that the people who just slapped them were 3 girls who were pretty hot. Of course he knew who they were, they are like the few most popular girls in school: Lacus Clyne, Cagalli Yula Athha and Miriallia Haww. He asked "Hey! What's up? Why the violence?"

The three gals stared hard at him with a fire of anger burning in their eyes. Lacus replied in an angry tone "Are you acting dumb or are you really dumb?"

"What? Me dumb? No way! What's the problem anyway?" replied Kira in a defensive tone,

Lacus stared at him in a you-better-not-act-dumb glare. Which caused Kira to gulp. "The fact that you are bullying three students who are better than you in every aspect except in mobile suit fighting!" Lacus almost screamed.

"Hey, I didn't start it. Yzak challenged us first!" Kira hurriedly tried to defend himself.

"Yeah! We challenged him, alright! And we do not need some _girls_ to defend us." Yzak sneered and spat on the floor right in front of Lacus' boots.

"See? That's gratitude for you for trying to help these buncha losers. By the way Yzak, we can kick your butt anytime, any day." Kira said.

"Do you really think that your mobile suit fighting skills are like the best? You need to open your eyes!" asked Lacus.

"Uhh…. Not that good really. Just the top three pilots in Archangel High." Kira said with a smile.

"Oh my god! You are really arrogant. Well, the three of us" said Lacus, gesturing to herself, Cagalli and Miriallia, "would like to challenge the three of you. May the best pilots win!"

Throughout Kira and Lacus' conversation, the others didn't utter a single word (except for Yzak), and they just looked as the two argued. To them, it seemed like Kira and Lacus were two couples who were arguing.

Without pausing to think, Kira said, "We accept your challenge.".

Kira, Athrun and Dearka slipped back into their suits and put on their helmets, and sat next to each other in the VR Chair. The three girls slipped into their own pink, light pink, and brown suits and helmets.

With the highly advanced technology, everything from the mobile suits' parts to the background is very vivid and realistic. One doesn't just select some parts and it would be installed into the Mobile Suit. One has to manually install the parts themselves and program the OS themselves, in the side program appropriately named: The Hangar. Kira went into The Hangar and checked the statistics of Freedom. With the money he earned through his many victories, he has managed to purchase a nuclear-jammer canceller, allowing Freedom to be nuclear-powered, with almost limitless battery power, so Freedom's battery was still at 100 even after his battle with Yzak and Co. He quickly purchased two beam sabers to replace those that he threw at Tolle. Splurging slightly, he modified them to be brown and blue colour to match his hair and eyes. Sensing Dearka and Athrun's impatience beside him, he quickly entered the main program: Mobile Suit Battle: Space Collision.

Upon entering the program, Kira found that the random battlefield was Heliopolis. This battle field has a twist in it: Since Heliopolis is easily destroyed, whichever team destroys it will lose automatically, testing the pilots' ability to aim well, and restricted them to less powerful weapons. Kira had always liked this battlefield, as his Freedom's High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode would definitely give him an advantage in atmospheric battles. Kira quickly checked the specifications of his enemies' mobile suits.

Lacus was piloting the Gundam Astray Gold Frame, with a claw, sabers, beam rifles, beam swords, mirage colloid system and another weapon which is unidentified. Cagalli was piloting her custom-made Strike Rogue with its light pink colour, and beam rifle and two assault knives. It also has extended power to increase the time in which Phase Shift Armour can operate. Mirialllia was piloting the Gundam Astray Blue Frame with Scale System, which has two assault knives and a torpedo launcher. It seemed as if this was gonna be a long battle. The three girls' mobile suits definitely beats the Moebius, GINN and Duel Gundam of their previous opponents.

Kira told Dearka and Athrun to be careful. He told them of the battle plan. They would each take care of one girl. Dearka and Athrun nodded in response. The battle was scheduled to start in 10 seconds. Kira took a deep breath, and prepared himself. Then a voice rang in their ears: "Gundam Fight all set! Ready…. GO!"

Kira picked out Lacus and immediately pelted her with shots from his beam rifles. Lacus deftly dodged all of them and used the Mirage Colloid to turn invisible. Kira blinked in confusion then suddenly realized what she has done. He listened intently for any sounds made by Lacus. Suddenly, he heard the whirring of engines behind him, and turned behind, but it was too late. Lacus used a whip like weapon to entangle Kira. Kira noticed that his energy levels dropped by 3 and Lacus' energy levels increased by a lot. _So that is the unidentified weapon! A whip to suck the energy of the opponent! Well, at least I have a nuclear reactor!_

Dearka went after Miriallia. They battled all the way and Miriallia suddenly dove into a huge lake. Fearing for Buster's lack of mobility underwater, he took pot shots with his gun launcher. However, none of his shots seemed to have hit his target. Taking a huge risk, he dove underwater.

With only Cagalli left, Athrun went after her. He took out his beam sabers and went for a straight stab to the cockpit. Cagalli dodged, but the sabers still scraped the side of the Strike Rogue, effectively cutting off the left arm. She flew back, took out her beam rifle, and started shooting. The barrage of shots was so well placed that Athrun could not dodge all of them and ended up with Justice's right arm shot off.

Kira drew his beam sabers and cut the whip off, and started to unleash a barrage of slashes and stabs at Lacus, trying to keep her occupied long enough so that she cannot use her Mirage Colloid. Lacus drew a saber with Gundam Astray Gold Frame's (GAGF) right arm and parried all his slashes. She used her left arm's claw to rid Freedom of its right arm. For the second time, Kira was surprised and caught off guard. Lacus took the chance and slashed Freedom's head clean off.

Dearka was immediately met with 5 torpedoes connecting with his Mobile Suit. His left arm was severely damaged, with his head off and severe damage to the torso. He combined his beam rifle and gun launcher together to form a sniper rifle, and shot at Gundam Astray Blue Frame's (GABF) cockpit. At exactly the same moment, a torpedo hit his cockpit and he went out of the fight with Miriallia at the same time.

Cagalli then started throwing both assault knives at Justice, and immediately started shooting afterwards. Unable to dodge, Justice's right arm and right leg got shot off. Pissed, Athrun took out his beam boomerangs and threw them. Cagalli could only stare on as two pink streaks of light spun towards her. With an explosion, Strike Rogue was out of the game.

Before Athrun could catch the boomerangs back, he suddenly noticed a gold gundam right in front of him. The gundam used the sword in its right arm to stab into his cockpit. Justice blew up in a ball of flames.

Kira took the chance of Lacus being occupied with Athrun, and used the multi-targeting system at Lacus, shooting his plasma cannons. Multiple shots flew towards Lacus and GAGF was destroyed. However, Kira wasn't concentrating and one of the plasma cannons shot at the foundation of Heliopolis, destroying Heliopolis at about the same time.

Kira was very tense, awaiting the results of the battle. The words "You are Victorious" flashed across his field of vision, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He checked and found that GAGF was destroyed exactly 0.1337 seconds before Heliopolis. He removed his VR suit and helmet with a distinct look of pride and victory on his face.

He saw three very pissed girls glaring at him. Their eyes were burning with an intense fire and their uniforms and hair seemed to billow in the non-existent gale. It took the courage of a brilliant pilot not to quaver under their gaze, and luckily Kira was just that, so he did not turn into a pile of quivering jelly, but his proud and victorious face immediately disappeared, and was replaced by a rather nervous look.

Cagalli was the maddest. Her glare seemed to pierce as many holes in his body as his beam cannon pierced into Tolle's mobile armour. She stepped forward and shoved Kira hard on the chest, causing him to lose his balance and fall – hard – on his butt. "You were just lucky, bastard!" she hissed. With that, the three girls turned on their heels and left Kira on his butt and his two buddies looking on him with concern. Kira was watching the girls leave, and noticed that Lacus turned around for a moment and looked at him with _what was it?_ c_oncern?_ In her eyes. That certainly left Kira bewildered.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that. Yep and as I said, next chapter would not be a battle scene, and it would probably be development between Dearka and Miriallia, with minor developments for KiraLacus and Asucaga. So watch out for it in about 3 days' time. Till then, cya!

**n3bul4str1k3**


	3. The Encounter

Archangel High 

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, sry for the super late update and not keeping to my promise of update in 3 days. Terribly sorry! Anywayz, thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy that my first fanfic has more than 10 reviews into the 2nd chapter! ) And yea… I promise that this chapter has more in the way of plot than the previous two chapters have been. Btw, the italics represent the person's thoughts, and it is mostly obvious who is thinking those thoughts. Yep, so with that, on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Encounter**

Dearka was running towards the cafeteria. It was lunch break and Kira and Athrun have both went to the library to do some research. They had asked him along, but the prospect of doing boring research when he could have been savouring the delicious cafeteria food just turned him off in more ways than one. He weaved in and out of the crowd, trying not to bang into any of the students converging in the opposite direction. As he burst through the double doors of the cafeteria, he continued running and surveyed the stalls at the same time, making out which has the shortest queue. In fact, he was too preoccupied that he didn't see the brown hair girl in front of him before –

Crash! Clank!

The porcelain bowl which up to a second ago was filled with delicious ramen, was now clanking noisily on the floor. Noodles and soup were spilled everywhere – on the floor, on the tables, on clothes. Dearka looked up to see a familiar brown haired girl looking at him with fuming eyes. Noodles and soup were spilled over her front, and the moisture revealed slightly her undergarments beneath her white and blue uniform. Dearka could not help but notice that she was pretty well filled up in the correct places. However, the pair of fiery eyes distracted him form his perverted thoughts. The girl dealt with her anger the same way her yellow haired friend would have done – with violence. She clenched her right fist and landed a powerful punch on Dearka's chest.

The impact of the punch would have floored any Natural, but Dearka was a coordinator and could regain his balance fairly quickly, staggering back a few steps before rubbing the pain on his chest.

"Asshole!"

"Hey, I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean to crash into you."

"That is not a very good excuse!"

"Erm excuse me? But it seems your uniform is a bit revealing? Perhaps you would like to go to the toilet to clean up?" smirked Dearka.

"What do you mean-" Miriallia trailed off half sentence, as she noticed that the soup has rendered her uniform more than "a bit revealing". Her cheeks blushed with the embarrassment, and trying to stop the flow of tears, she ran away. Dearka noticed two small drops of tears dropping as she ran. He felt that he has gone too far and has embarrassed her more than he had intended to. _A good apology would be in good measure here. Though how? I wonder…_

-------------------------------------------------

Miriallia ran and ran, wanting to put as much space as possible between herself and Dearka. That foul twisted bastard! Oh, how she wished she could - However, the emotions of embarrassment and anger were mixed with a tint of affection. _No! Never! I will never like that arrogant and self-centered idiot. It's just erm… er…. erm… stress! Yep! That's it! Just stress! Nothing to worry about!_ She told herself in a fake cheery voice.

She went into her dormitory and took out a clean set of clothes. She began changing herself, dumping her soiled clothes into the big red basket. She looked at herself, nude, in the full-length mirror. She has, indeed, like people told her, grown in certain areas. Hearing her doorbell ring, she hastily put her fresh clothes, wondering if she has somehow got into trouble with one of the teachers. Opening the door, she found herself facing someone she hated yet liked to see, if that was in anyway possible.

Dearka was there with his tanned skin and yellow hair, holding out a brown teddy bear with the words "Sorry" on its belly. He looked genuinely sorry, and if he wasn't, he must be a really good actor.

"Erm look, I'm sorry, k? And yea, erm this bear, yea it complements your brown eyes and I … erm… yea… want to say sorry for erm what happened at the cafeteria earlier on and yea…. erm… glad to see that you have changed into clean clothes" he stammered. _Damn! Since when have I lost the ability to speak coherently?_

Miriallia reached out and grabbed the bear, before quipping "No thanks to you!".

She turned back into her dormitory. Before the automatic sliding door totally closed, Dearka noted that she put the bear on her bedside dresser, and thought that she must have some feelings for him… _No? Maybe…._

-------------------------------------------------

Kira and Athrun dashed to the classroom, two minutes after the bell rang, as they were too preoccupied with the books regarding mobile suits. Not merely interested in the battle simulator, they were also interested in real life mobile suits and usage. They reached the sex education classroom and went in. Inside, Mr Yuuna was lecturing on and on about puberty. Not really embarrassed by their lateness, Kira and Athrun too their seats next to Dearka at the back of the class.

"As puberty kicks in, the boys' penises grow bigger, and the girls have enhancements in various body parts, like the hips, breasts, etc. Both boys and girls will grow pubic hair in their pubic regions, armpits, etc." Mr Yuuna looked up, clearly expecting "ooohs" and "aaahs" from his students. He was however, deeply disappointed. Having read about these stuff, while some have even "done it" before, most of the students were not surprised by the information. On the contrary, they were greatly bored and none of them were listening.

Lacus, Cagalli and Miriallia were discussing about their various classmates.

"Hm…. Kira. He's kinda an arrogant bastard who thinks too highly of himself, even though he does have amazing piloting skills…." Cagalli pointed out.

"Yeah, he should count himself lucky that he is handsome and has a totally hot bod." Miriallia continued.

"Well, he's kinda intelligent as well, seeing as he aces in maths, science and of course pilot education, and he's sooo totally hot!" said Lacus in a dreamy sort of voice.

"Erm wakey Lacus! Now, for Athrun…" Miriallia said.

So they discussed the three boys, occasionally throwing in gossip and hearsay.

"I heard that Dearka is very experienced. He has already done it many times, so they say!" squealed Cagalli.

"What nonsense! False rumours based on nothing but bullshit!" defended Miriallia.

"Well, I'm not sure about Dearka, but she" said Lacus, pointing to a red headed girl at the front of the class, "is most definitely experienced."

"Ha, Fllay Allster is a total slut and whore. Plus she has this totally bitchy complexion." Cagalli agreed.

"Agreed. It's said that she has already more than 20 boys under her skirt!" Miriallia said enthusiastically.

"Now, Tolle, Sai and Yzak are all total nerds. They do not even know that words like "yo" and "lol" exist! They read books all day, it seems" said Cagalli.

"No wonder they got pwned by Kira and Co." said Lacus.

Riiiiiiiiing! At that point in time, the bell rang, and the class jumped out of their seats with cries of joy before heading to the auditorium to have assembly with Prinicpal Uzumi.

-------------------------------------------------

"Now, I'm going to make an announcement." Princiapl Uzumi declared. "All you second years are going to have a mini prom night, in preparation for your senior prom! As we have noticed many people being inexperienced at dancing and what not in their senior proms, we have decided to have a mini prom, so you guys and gals can gain some experience!"

This was met with many cheers and catcalls, as many students conversed with each other about the possibilities of this. Others, mainly boys, were discussing what Principal Uzumi meant by "experience".

Principal Uzumi continued, "The prom will be held on 25th December, which is Christmas Day. This is because the term would have already ended and your studies will not be affected. It will be held in the Grand Ballroom. We hope you people will take the time off and enjoy yourselves on this very special day!"

This brought even more cheers and "wow"s, as many of the students have not put so much as a foot inside the Grand Ballroom. It was out of bounds and used only for very special occasions.

Kira was thinking more along the lines of who to bring to the prom. Christmas was two weeks away, and he does not have a girlfriend as of yet. _Well, seems like I just have to take more notice of the girls around me and try to find someone, by hook or by crook, to bring to the prom two weeks away…_

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there you have it! Chapter 3! Longer than both my previous chapters and more substantial in terms of plot, no? Anyways, do please review, and perhaps you can also contribute some ideas, as I do not have an inexhaustive idea database. Any help greatly appreciated! Chapter 4 up within a week, k? Till then, cya!


	4. The Search

Archangel High 

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry….. Very bored over the past week…… erps…… sorry for the long update time….. Really sorry….. Anyway, remember to read and review, ok?

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: The Search **

Kira was walking around during lunch break, trying to search out girls to bring to the prom. _Of course, I'm not looking at just any roadside gal, but hot and cute ones. Yep, I definitely am not going to stoop so low as to bring a total nerd to the prom. I'm going to bring someone that will make the other boys envious of me. Yea..._

He whirled around as he saw some red hair whip around the corner. He turned around and looked at the girl. She was kinda hot, with nice butts and protruding hips. Her flowing red hair also made her look cute. He reached into his bag and fished out a physics textbook. Taking careful aim which took all of 2 seconds, he swung his arm forwards and released the book. It flew through a graceful arc and landed directly in front of the girl. Startled, she picked the book up and turned around, to see who threw it.

The moment she turned around, Kira knew he had made a mistake. There was Fllay, looking at him with a seductively frowning look (it that's even possible). He was definitely not going to the prom with the school slut. _Goddesses…. If she's the last girl on earth, I still need some serious consideration (seeing as there are still those coordinators from PLANT left). _(A/N that's a joke here, if you can see it (not very good I admit))

Fllay held out the book and asked, "Is this book yours?"

"Yes, so can you return it to me?" Kira said in a somewhat monotonous voice.

"No problem! If I get a kiss right here," she said, pointing to her lips which were coated with pink lipstick.

Rolling his eyes, Kira moved forward and bent his head down. Slightly puckering her lips, Fllay closed her eyes and smiled in anticipation. However, Kira just grabbed the book from her loose hands and walked away. Not long after, a shrill scream could be heard behind him.

"Kira Yamato, you bastard! You –" Fllay was stopped mid sentence, distracted by the silvery white haired guy who just walked past. _Omg… is he hot! Well, though he looks like a total nerd, but it is always nice to take someone's first time away… hehehe_. Planting a great big smirk on her face, Fllay walked towards Yzak, slightly shaking her butt and moving seductively.

Meanwhile, Kira was still hanging around the corridors, trying to check out the other girls. _Goddesses, did she really expect me to kiss her? She needs a wake up call man. _That train of thought left his brain as soon as he arrived, turning his head 180 degrees around to look at two red haired girls who just walked past. One of them had long hair tied into two loops at the end, while the other had short hair. Both were wearing identical tops and mini skirts. Even their pink socks were pulled up to the same length. He kept a mental note to ask Dearka about them later.

_Haiz, so far found only two girls. Looks like my chances are not that good, looking at all the couples surrounding me. Well, never mind, I still have two weeks minus one day left to find someone suitable. Yea…. be optimistic… that's the way, dude!_

It was only when he took his seat in Mr Creuset's Maths lesson that it suddenly hit him like a truck going at 100km/h. While he has been looking all over the place, there were 3 hotties in his class!

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey Dearka, just now I saw two red headed twins. Who are they? You have any info?" Kira enquired.

"Why are you asking me? Are you implying that I'm a flirt and know every single girl in the whole school?" Dearka asked in a mock-hurt voice.

"Of course you are Dearka, and we know that you are proud of it" laughed Athrun.

"Well, let's access the top secret highly classified Dearka Factfiles on Girls in Archangel High." Dearka said in a robotic voice.

"Well, according to my extensive database, the girls whom you saw were probably Meyrin and Lunamaria Hawke, and they are indeed twins. They top their class in almost every test, and thus are highly sought after for their brains and beauty. However, they have been rejecting almost every single boy who has asked either of them out on a date. It is currently rumoured that they are both lesbians, explaining why they have rejected every boy."

"Woah, nice one Dearka, though the lesbian part was rather unnecessary. Well, in any case, I think it would seriously be more convenient if I just go for one of the three hotties in our class" Replied Kira.

"Ooooo…. Those three? Well, they are hot, and second only to us in terms of results and such. Newayz, Miriallia's mine, just so you know."

"And I think I rather fancy Cagalli. Why do you say Miriallia's yours anyway?"

Dearka proceeded to tell them about the happenings of the day before.

"Wow! Nice one Dearka! Keep it up, and don't let her down!" smiled Kira.

"Well, guess that leaves Kira with Lacus, right?" said Athrun in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't mind a bit. Not one single bit. In fact, I like her too."

"Hehe, looks like we all have preferred girls to bring to the prom. Let's work hard towards our goal, yea?" said Dearka.

"Absolutely!" said the other two.

"Er herm. Mr Yamato, do you mind not disturbing the whole class with your incessant murmurings. Incidentally, I hope you have been paying attention and want you to answer the question currently on the screen" said Mr Creuset in a serious tone.

Of course, Kira answered with no trouble at all.

-------------------------------------------------

The next day, before piloting lesson, Dearka waited outside the classroom for Miriallia, praying that she would be alone. He was feeling very nervous and anxious, what they would say "butterflies in your stomach". Sweat was forming on his forehead and dripped to his brow. He tried calming his nerves by clenching his fists, and it worked, a little. _Focus Dearka, concentrate on the matter at hand. _Of course, as things would happen, three girls appeared and every calm nerve in his body went straight out of the window. His mind was a total blank and he just stood there and stared, momentarily stunned.

"Hey, Lacus and Cagalli, I gotta go to the toilet, you go into class first"

"Yea sure, cya later"

Dearka unfroze and ran forwards to stop Miriallia.

"Hey Miriallia, wait up!"

"Hi Dearka, what's up?"

"Erm…. I was wondering if… you could go to the prom with me?"

"Errr…… ok, I guess"

"Yes! See ya later at class!"

Dearka practically skipped into class beaming at everybody he passed. Kira and Athrun immediately knew what had happened.

"So, how did you snag her, Dearka?" asked Athrun.

He told them.

"Wow, that was easy, wasn't' it?" exclaimed Kira.

At that moment, Mr Flaga walked in and started lecturing on "How to customize your Mobile Suit". Needless to say, it was utterly boring for our three guys and gals, but some, like Tolle and Sai, were listening attentively and jotting down notes with such speed and ferocity as if their lives depended on it. Of course, they were being silently laughed at for not knowing such basic knowledge.

Feeling extremely bored, Kira sighed a very audible sigh "boring…."

"Mr Yamato, if you think you are so good at piloting Mobile Suits, would you like to give the class a demonstration at this training module?"

"Sure, Mr Flaga"

With a smirk on his face, Kira completed the training module (Launching and Landing your Mobile Suit) in record time. Mr Flaga then let him do the other nine modules, and he completed all of them in record time (with the last one being destroy two GINNs at expert difficulty).

"Hm… amazing piloting skills, Mr Yamato. Class, please try to pick up some tips from him."

"Thank you Mr Flaga"

With that, the bell rang, and the class rushed off for lunch break.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, I know that was a rather bad ending, but I don't feel like typing anymore. Guess Athrun and Kira would have to wait for the next chapter…. Hehe….. and I promise (a real promise, as in really really) that the next chapter would be up in 5 days' time, ok? And remember to review. Thank you!


	5. How to Snag a Girl 101

Archangel High 

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, from this chapter onwards, I will start answering reviews! Yep! Yay, there is finally some interaction. Anyways, if you wanna communicate with me, you can either email me at or add me to msn msngr at yea…

Dark Shad0w: that's a rather good idea… yea… and I will also have another female character accompany shinn on the exchange programme (cookies to those who can guess which female character!)

wIsTful-wIsHeR: see? Updated in five days! yea… I kinda like dxm too

DarknessOverloaded: ok… I hope 5 days is soon enuff?

MunkeySlap: No prob dude. I will definitely insert Akatsuki in somewhere… hehehe…. Thanks for the idea though….

lovngyou1234: Of course Kira won't bring Flllay to the prom… I don't really like Fllay anyways…. Cos she took away his virginity…. Hmph…. His first time should be Lacus instead….. starts fuming

Riley-Mayori: thnx! I'm trying hard to be humourous… yea….

Uso Evin: gasp what mobile suit technology? Humph…. Well, thnx for the compliment though

IYGU: haha tha-anks!

TacoSauce: what are you gonna kill me with, huh? A m4a1 colt carbine? Huh…. Tomolo I bring tactical shield to school… hehe…..

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: How to Snag a Girl 101**

Athrun was formulating a plan as he walked absent-mindedly towards the cafeteria. He went through _How to Snag a Girl 101_ by Dearka in his mind, and a smile formed on his lips as he thought of the perfect plan…

With a bouquet of forty-nine roses in his right hand hidden behind his back, he held one rose in his left, and went in search of Cagalli. He saw her just entering the cafeteria, and went after her. Bursting through the double doors, he found her in the crowd and jogged to stand in front of her.

"Hey Cagalli, will you go to the prom with me?" he asked, holding out the single rose at the same time.

"What? Just with that one pathetic little rose? You must be kidding!" scorned Cagalli.

"Well, it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Nay. That's lacking sincerity if you ask me"

By that time, a small crowd has already gathered around them to see "the show". Anything to do with a guy and a girl were also very interesting and exciting. Be it wooing the girl, wooing the guy, going on dates, an argument, break up, etc., they all incite the interest of the student population of Archangel High. This was no exception. Those behind Athrun were smirking as they could see his "trump card".

"Ahhh…. But that's all I can afford…" said Athrun in a mock-sad tone.

"Ha! That's not enough to woo a girl!"

"How about this?" he asked, bringing out the other forty-nine roses to the surprise of Cagalli.

"Well… I …." Stammered Cagalli, lost for words for an instant. "Okay, fine! I will go to the prom with you."

"Yes! Woo-hoo!"

With that, Athrun went off in search of Kira and Dearka to break the good news to them.

-------------------------------------------------

"Well, that's swell, but how the hell should I go about wooing Lacus?"

"Well, dun worry, since I'm the expert, I will give you some tips. Here, take this _How to Snag a Girl 101_ booklet, written by me, and go read it. By the end of it you should have somewhat an idea."

"Gee, thanks, but does it really work?"

"Well, it worked for me. I managed to get Cagalli pretty easy"

"Well, okay, I'll go read it."

-------------------------------------------------

Back in Kira's Dormitory 

"Gee…. Okay…. _How to Snag a Girl 101_… hope it helps"

_First point: Make the girl content, and to all she will consent!_ (A/N: This is the text of the booklet)

Kira rolled his eyes. "Goddesses, who the hell doesn't know that?"

_Second point: Go get some presents, and the process will be pleasant!_

"Okay…. That's somewhat slightly useful"

Third point: Desirable character traits, will help you get a date! 

"Hm…. Maybe I should be less arrogant"

Fourth point: Complement her hair and eye colour, and she might shed a tear! 

"So go for pink and black stuff?"

Fifth point: Get stuff for her interest, and that's the simplest! 

"Er… her interests? Hm… other than Mobile Suit battles… what else? Looks like I gotta go find out…."

-------------------------------------------------

So Kira set out to "spy" on Lacus to try and find out her interests. Dearka and Athrun were both "busy", so he was on his own. He sent birdy to follow her around during recesses and lunch break, even after school. He had installed a high transmission speed camera onto birdy, and could view all that the camera recorded on his laptop from up to a distance of 10km.

So, from a few days of surveillance, Kira found out a lot about Lacus. He found that she especially liked pink and black, which supported the Dearka's theory. She has pink dresses with some black in them, pink and black wristbands, etc. Even her everyday wear is usually pink and black. He also found that she was really very good at piloting Mobile Suits, since he saw her (through birdy) pwning 5 custom made Mobile Suits with only a ZAKU.

However, on the fifth day of surveillance, something happened.

Lacus noticed that a green robotic bird has been following her around for a few days. At first, she tried to ignore it, but gradually, curiousity got the better of her and she finally made an attempt to catch it down. With her fast reflexes, she managed to do so before birdy could fly away.

"Cool! A nice robotic pet! I loooove robotic pets! I would prefer a cuter one though…. Shame this pet doesn't have its owner's name on it, if not I can see if he or she can make one for me... Ah well…"

Kira immediately caught on it and recalled birdy. He wrote down a list of items that he should get Lacus.

_A robotic pet_

_A Gundam Astray Gold Frame model_

_A nice pink top and black skirt_

_Right, with these three, I should be able to get her to go to the prom with me._

_I hope_, he added as an afterthought.

-------------------------------------------------

Kira started designing the robotic pet. He has already decided that it should be pink, and should be rather cute. After a few hours, he finally decided on a pink bouncy ball with little wings. With some nice, cute eyes and a mouth, it was indeed rather cute looking. He then began to do the hardware and programming, which is the hardest part. He programmed it to have a vocabulary 100 000 English words, and would be able to recognize, to a certain extent, human emotions. It was also programmed to try to make its owner as happy as possible.

He still couldn't think of a nice name for it though, so he built the Gundam Astray Gold Frame model next. With another few hours of hard work tinkering with his tools, he managed to build a rather nice model. He put it into a nice little box and wrapped in up with pink and black paper.

Next, he went shopping. Seeing as he knew nuts about girl fashion, he decided to grab a fashion magazine for girls first. Ignoring the many stares he was getting when he was buying the magazine, he coolly paid and walked out of the shop, gaining the admiration of some of the girls.

Sitting on his bed, he started flipping through the magazine. He glanced through them, and found some rather appealing, and quite a few were available in pink and black. He finally settled for a pink singlet with interlacing laces at the back and a multi-layered black skirt which ended at the knees. He tried picturing in his mind how Lacus would look in them and thought that she would be beautiful. He then set out with quite a lot of cash in his pocket and went off to buy the clothes for Lacus. He also bought a tuxedo for himself, choosing brown and blue to match his hair and eye colour.

When he went back to his dormitory, he turned on the pet for a test. It said "hello" almost immediately, but to Kira, after his tired day, it sounded rather like "haro", so he christened the pet such.

Finally, all was ready, and Kira was all prepared to try and get Lacus the very next day.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Not bad for a four days update, eh? Hehe….. this is rather much of a build up chapter, so not very interesting….. but don't worry, next chapter, as I told my classmate (TacoSauce), would have "lots of fun between Kira and Lacus", so watch out for it! Hehehe…. Oh well, as I have said, I will try to make it more funny.

BTW, since this is a M fanfiction, all of you should be comfortable with sexual scenes and such right, since you chose to read this. If you are not, please say so in your review, and if too many people are against it, then I'll scrap the idea.

Also, I would like to know all of your nationalities, so can you also write that in the review? Thanks! (I live in Singapore, this tiny little island somewhere in southeast asia)

Please help with the above requests, and the most important one, which is to review! Yea…. Once again, thanks for reading!


	6. The Persual

Archangel High 

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay, I updated in a week! Woohoo! Oh yea! As promised, this chapter has lotsa Kira and Lacus fun, which basically means lotsa KxL. Neways, read, enjoy, and review! The self-created RER drill!

wIsTfuL-wIsHeR: lol… dropping some hints help I guess… unless the opposing party has so much initiative like Kira…

IYGU: yea sure, I'll try to update ASAP next time

ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice: wow… how come so many Canadians watch anime? And so few Americans…

Dark Shad0w: ha! Your guess is wrong! Oh well, dun despair, try again! Stellar will definitely appear, but not with Shinn…. Hehe….

TacoSauce: Well, I changed the creator of Haro from Athrun to Kira to make it fit the story. And since I'm the writer, I can do anything, even make Lacus and Mia have hot lesbian sex! sticks out tongue

2M11 (Markino the Disgusting Human): if u think my fic is so stupid then dun read. 'Nuff said. And anyway throwing beam sabers is an original and unpredictable tactical move okay! Huh…..

Bilbisaur: Thanks for the high rating! smiles and the Mark part it wasn't deliberate. Only when you guys pointed it out to me on Saturday did it dawn on me.

GunpowderWizard: Dude, are you schizophrenic or something? (jk) haha… lol…. And your migratory live is sure interesting… So your parents are Canadians? And Vancouver is somewhere in America issit?

Canadianseedfan: sure, no prob. starts sucking on a warhead (u noe, the super sour sweet)

MinoTashi: yea… coordinators are supposed to be really good at those kinda stuff. Are you jap?

Bakunetsu Kite: thanks for the compliment, and to your observation, yea. btw, you are jap right, seeing as you have a jap penname…

FullMetalFreedom: thanks for the super nice comment.

ungelly: wow… I'm like wow after reading your review… an English teacher attracted to my story? Wow… that must be the best thing that happened to me since my dick grew like…. (jk) haha… as for the banal expressions, can you please point them out to me so I can improve? And thanks for the tip!

Yes, a super long A/N, due to an unprecedented amazing number of reviews! Thanks, you guys (and gals)! BTW, there are 3 reviewers, who are also my classmates. They are TacoSauce, Bilbisaur (InovkerSuicideBomber in his first review) and 2M11 (real name: Mark).

Well, that's all! On to the story!

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: The Persual**

Kira stood in the corridor, awaiting the arrival of a certain person. A certain pink-haired person, to be exact. Keeping in mind the many tips and hits Athrun and Dearka have drilled into him, he was trying his best to remain calm and composed.

"Relax, and do not appear nervous" Dearka had said.

_Well, I'm trying to do that now._

"Try to maintain a smile for good first impressions" Athrun had said.

Kira broke into an awkward grin that made him look like someone straight out of the IMH – Institute for Mental Health.

"Bad breath is something you seriously want to avoid"

Kira took a packet of Listerine Pocket Pads and stuffed the whole packet's contents into his mouth, regretting his actions ten seconds later, as he was overwhelmed by the hot sensation in his mouth.

Trying to placate the fire burning his mouth, he gulped down half a bottle of mineral water, and once again, regretted his actions. His throat was now cool and hot at the same time, and the sensation was mostly unpleasant. (A/N try drinking water while sucking a strong mint or two in your mouth, and that is what Kira is feeling now)

Stowing the bottle of mineral water into his sling bag with a scowl on his face, Kira straightened himself and wiped his lips on his sleeve. Just as he maintained his composure, Lacus walked into the corridor.

Kira took a dainty box out of his sling bag and walked towards Lacus in smooth calculated steps, stopping just as they were close enough to each other.

"Hi Lacus!"

"Hey, Kira"

"Uhh… this box is for you"

"Erm… is it just a box?" asked Lacus in a teasing smile.

"Well, that's for you to find out. Why don't you open it and see?"

Lacus used her long fingers to untie the ribbon with graceful moves, and slowly unwrapped the wrapper. Kira took the chance to look at her from head to toe. Her hair was put into her usual ponytail, and she wore a little makeup, if any, yet still looked beautiful. Her long eyelashes, black eyes, small nose, dainty pink lips just made the picture complete. She was wearing a white shirt, black vest and black mini skirt. Kira couldn't help but notice with disappointment that she had rather small breasts, but her hips were nice with her long slender legs. She was wearing sneakers and ankle length socks.

The voice of Lacus saying "Wow!" broke him out of his thoughts.

"This is a nice model of my Mobile Suit. The details are stunningly vivid. And, the weapons can even be moved?" asked Lacus with a disbelieved look on her face, as she tried to move the different parts.

"Yep, and take a look at the cockpit" replied Kira.

"But the cockpit is blocked by the armour and-" said Lacus before she noticed that somehow, the cockpit was transparent and inside sat a small little model of a girl with pink hair.

"Goddesses! This is damn nice! Thanks Kira!"

"Sure no problem. Newayz, I was wondering if you want to go to the prom with me."

"With you?"

"Uh… yea…. is there a problem?" asked Kira with an uncomfortable looking face.

"YES, of course!" said Lacus, beaming at him.

"There is a problem?" asked Kira in a somewhat crestfallen and confused face.

"No, I mean yes I will go with you and no there is no problem" clarified Lacus.

"Woohoo! Oh yea! Erm, to know each other better before the prom, why not let's have a date first, whaddya think?"

"I think that's rather nice"

"Alright then, tomorrow evening, 6pm, you meet me at the main school gates?"

"Yea sure, cya then" said Lacus and walked away.

Sitting in Mr Flaga's lessons and not really listening as usual, Kira started planning for his date with Lacus the next evening…

-------------------------------------------------

Kira was leaning against the wall with his OP slingbag slung across his front. He was dressed in a navy blue t-shirt and black Bermudas. His brown hair was in its usual fashion, some spikes towards the front. He glanced at his watch. It was 6.55 pm, another 5 minutes before Lacus was due to arrive. In his mind, he went through the plan for the evening once again.

At exactly 6.58 pm on Kira's watch, Lacus arrived. Her hair, once again, was in its usual ponytail. She was wearing a pink singlet and white mini-skirt, with pink sneakers and baby-blue ankle socks. As she half-jogged towards Kira, he stood up straight.

"Do you mind watching a movie first?" Kira enquired.

"Nope. What movie?"

"Erm… how about the new blockbuster Annihilator 3 (derived from Terminator)?"

"Ehh… I'm okay I guess"

"Alright, let's go"

As they were not that close together yet, Kira did not move in to hold her hand. _That can wait till later on, when we are closer together_. They walked together at the same speed, with Lacus' right shoulder 2cm below Kira's left shoulder, heading towards the direction of the local shopping mall.

Suddenly, a green-haired boy of about fifteen walked towards them in giddy steps. He looked like he was drunk. He stopped right in front of them, forcing them to stop in their steps too. He had a drunken haze in his eyes.

"Why did the chicken not cross the road?" he asked in with a slur.

"Erm… because it didn't' want to?" replied Kira.

"Nope. Because it was too chicken to do so," said the green haired boy laughing out.

Kira and Lacus looked at each other and faked a few laughs.

"Why is the traffic policeman so strong?"

"Err…. Because he works out?" Lacus replied, taking a stab at it.

"Nope. Because he can hold up traffic with one hand! Hahaha!"

Both Kira and Lacus were at a lost of words due to the coldness of his jokes. "…" was all they could think.

Finally, Kira said "Erm, your jokes are rather nice, now if you don't mind, please move off."

"Okay… cya guys later"

-------------------------------------------------

At the cinema, Kira and Lacus enjoyed themselves immensely. Cheering and clapping at appropriate places. Kira found that he liked Lacus' personality a lot, judging by her comments on the movie. Lacus also found Kira's witty humour nice and pleasant. When the cinema's cold air-conditioning was too much for Lacus in her pink singlet, Kira had noticed her goosebumps and shivering, and took his navy blue jacket out from his slingbag and draped it over her shoulders. She appreciated his thoughtfulness and felt a sudden warmth, not only around her arms but also somewhere in the region of her heart.

"Wow, that's rather unrealistic and probably impossible in real life." commented Kira as he reached out to grab a handful of popcorn.

"Yea… it is rather impossible" agreed Lacus, also reaching out for the popcorn.

Inevitably, Lacus' hand brushed against Kira's. "Oops, sorry about that" apologized Lacus, blushing as she said that, hoping that Kira couldn't see her red face in the dark.

The movie screen shifted to a bright sunlit screen, and Kira could see a tint of redness in her face. "Well, I don't mind that happening again" Kira muttered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Erm… nothing! Nothing at all!"

-------------------------------------------------

They exited the cinema, both feeling rather happy about the way the movie turned out.

"Wanna go to Waltfield's for dinner?" suggested Kira.

"Yea sure, I haven't been there for a long time!"

So they headed down to Waltfield's which is at the ground floor of the mall. As it was a Friday night, there was quite a queue outside Waltfield's so they had to wait for some time before they could be seated.

"Hey Lacus, I have something for you."

"Really? What?"

"This" he said as he took a pink ball out of his slingbag.

"His name is Haro" Kira continued.

Haro opened his small wings and flew out of Kira's hand and started bouncing on the floor, up towards Lacus' chest level. "Hello hello! My name is Haro Haro! What is yours?"

"Lacus"

"Lacus Lacus! What a nice nice name! Nice nice name!" Haro said that and started bouncing around Lacus.

"Oh Goddesses! He's so darn cute! Kira, did you make this yourself?"

"Yea. cause I found out that you like robotic pets from Birdy"

"Who's Birdy?"

Kira then beckoned to a robotic green bird which was perched on a nearby tree and it flew towards the pair and started playing with Haro.

"Oh, so you sent this pet to follow me around the place?"

"Err… yea…. but I didn't send it into the toilet or anything though"

"I thought just as much. I know you are not that much of a pervert"

At the time, they were already at the front of the queue and a waiter led them to their seats. As they walked to an empty table, a tall brown haired guy was in front of them. He had only his right eye, while his left eye was closed and had a slash on it.

"Mr Waltfield!" Lacus cried out.

"Ms Clyne! Welcome to my humble restaurant!" said the man, who apparently was Mr Waltfield, the owner of the restaurant.

"I told you to just call me Lacus"

"And I told you to just call me Andy"

"OK Andy"

Andy motioned for the waiter to go away and brought Kira and Lacus to their table himself.

"Wow Lacus, how did you get to know the owner of this restaurant?"

"Erm… our fathers are good friends" explained Lacus

"By the way, Andy, this is Kira Yamato, and Kira, this is Andy Waltfield, and as you have mentioned, is the owner of this restaurant"

"Nice to meet you, Kira Yamato, boyfriend of Lacus"

"Nice to meet you to-" said Kira, but was interrupted by Lacus.

"Andy! What did you say? We are not officially a couple yet okay!"

"Chill chill. I was just stating the facts. Anyways, what do you guys want to order?"

Still glaring at Andy, Lacus said "Fish & Chips" while Kira said "Chicken Cutlet".

After finishing their main course, Andy asked them what ice cream they wanted.

"Waltfield's Scrumptious 5 Flavour Ice Cream!" they said in unison.

"Okay. What flavours?"

Looking at the menu, they both said "Sherbert, Chocolate Chips, Grape, Gummy and Vanilla" at the same time.

Kira and Lacus looked at each other, startled by the unison. Andy was also looking at them, blinking his eyes rapidly.

"Er.. can you say that again? I didn't quite catch that"

Kira winked at Lacus and said "Sherbert"

Lacus said "Chocolate Chips"

"Grape"

"Gummy"

"Aaaand Vanilla!"

-------------------------------------------------

Feeling contented with the filling dinner, Kira and Lacus exited the restaurant. Suddenly, a clap of thunder caught them by surprise, and they both jumped in shock. Rain suddenly poured down in heavy torrents. Both of them did not expect it to rain and neither had an umbrella with them.

Suddenly, Kira took Lacus' left hand in his right and started running forwards. Lacus was shocked by the sudden contact but gave in to Kira and started running with him.

"Where are we going?"

"You shall see!"

The heavy rain was pouring down on them like a hose. Rainwater flowed down their faces and onto their clothes, drenching them in no time at all. _Lucky my white mini-skirt is not made of a see through material_, noted Lacus. Kira pulled her into a pavilion.

Just then, a gust of wind blew by, and Lacus' mini-skirt fluttered upwards, and Kira caught something white underneath. Lacus knew that Kira had saw it and was utterly embarrassed, her face turning a deep shade of red.

The heat on her face contrasted greatly with the icy cold felt by the rest of her body. "Kira, I'm coolld" Lacus shivered.

"I'll take that as an invitation to warm you up"

Lacus opened her mouth to say something somewhere along the line of "what?" but was stopped as Kira went forward and pulled her into a hug, putting his arms across her back. Though shocked at first, but Lacus felt comfortable, and eased into the hug, draping her arms around his broad shoulders and resting her head on his shoulder. The heat from their bodies came together and formed more heat between them, warming them up from their run in the rain.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything just now" whispered Kira into her ear.

"That's a lie," she whispered back.

"Oh but it's a white lie, just like your panties"

"Kira!" Lacus shouted.

"Hehe, just joking, Lacus"

"Fine. I forgive you."

"Lacus" Kira said, pulling his head back.

"Yes?' asked Lacus, likewise pulling her head back from his shoulder.

"You are beautiful"

That said, Kira bent forward slightly and kissed her on the lips. Once again shocked by his actions, Lacus remained unmoving for a while. She felt a torrent of emotions towards him, mostly love, or what she believed was love. A light touching of lips at first, but as Lacus returned the kiss, it grew more passionate and forceful. None of them were willing to break off the kiss, savouring every moment in each other's embrace.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow. That's the longest chapter I've ever written so far. Around 2.2k words. Yea, I know that's really short compared to some other writers, but hey, I'm just a beginner you know. And the first really romantic chapter I've written so far. And since I'm just starting out, any help in that area would be appreciated. Also, as you guys can see, I have serious problems with fashion, so help there would be appreciated as well!

Perhaps it's the number of reviews I got (hint hint) but this chapter, as I've said, is rather long for me, and completed within a week! So, please click the nice pudgy little grey button that reads "Go" down there. Thanks! And cya guys in one week's time!


	7. The Calm before the Storm

Archangel High 

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, yes, my apologies to you readers. Yes I know, late by more than a week… Sorry…. (seems like I have to apologize after every few chapters or something) …. Lol…. And this is a rather short chapter… Newayz, RER! Thanks!

Markino: Fine wadeva… deleted that already…. And the drunk guy has other uses… hehe…. Future chappies…. And who says u can't kiss on a first date?

wistful-wIsHeR: Hey, u know it's rather annoying to type your name in Microsoft words lol…. It keeps auto correcting the fact that your name starts with a small letter… yea.. trying to make my chappies as long as possible

ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice: thnx! And yea, he's supposed to be drunk.

IYGU: Ok, here it is!

Infinite Freedom: Really? Lol… That's pretty cool…

TacoSauce: Erm… fine… let's go r e a l l y s l o w l y! lol jk! Btw, the grey button thingy rite, it shows "Submit Review" by default, so yea…

InvokerSuicideBomber aka Bilbi: Lol… why make your name so long? Bilbisaur would have sufficed… and the green hair guy is not Sting, neither is he original… Go Figure!

DarK Shad0w: Thanks! And the girl… dun worry… it will appear in due course! Lol…. You really like anime and manga eh? Lol…. And I dun blame you for the long review either

Riley Mayori: I have noticed her erm.. assets, and you will see that the small breasts have some meaning later on

GunpowderWizard: sigh… why did I even bother to ask if you were schizophrenic? The answer is obvious… lol… jk…. Haha…. And nope, Kira doesn't have fantastic batting skills so no home base for him…

kiraLi: Okay, my bad for the eye colour. Just that I like black so much… and Kira already has blue eyes already (not sure abt this, would you like to clarify) so I dun want his girlfriend to have the same eye colour….

FullMetalFreedom: Nope! That's next chapter! Haha…

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: The Calm before the Storm**

A certain continuous beeping caused the two lovers to pull away from each other.

"What's that?" Kira asked

"Huh? Oh that's my personal alarm to signify the dormitory curfew time!" gasped Lacus

Kira checked his watch and noticed that it indeed, was past curfew.

"What do we do?" asked Lacus, feeling slightly frightened, as this was the latest she has been out before.

"No problems! We just need to er… exercise a little"

"Exercise?"

"Yep! Climb the dormitory gates!"

"What?"

"It's either that or stay here for the night" said Kira, gesturing around

"Ok fine, climb the gates it is"

"Ok, let's go"

Kira took her slim hand in his and started walking towards the direction of the dormitory.

"Hello? It's still raining!"

"Well, it's not as heavy, and we do not want to be very late, do we?"

So Lacus followed Kira's lead and allowed him to pull her along the path. Rain fell all around them, drenching them further. They talked about anything and everything. From boy gossip to girl gossip, to music, even sports. Chances were, for most topics, they would agree with each other ninety percent of the time. Down to their favourite club and favourite player.

Soon, with the light hearted talk, they reached the gates soon enough. To Lacus, the gates were indomitably high, and it seemed impossible to scale them.

"So how do we do it exactly?" asked Lacus with a slight tinge of fear in her words.

"Watch" said Kira.

That said, he proceeded to climb up with amazing speed, and then right from the top, he jumped right down, landing a perfect landing. Lacus' eyes widened.

"It's not that hard. Now you try!"

So slowly, action by action, Kira guided Lacus on how to climb up the gate. However, she was still rather afraid, so Kira climbed over to the other side again and guided her up by her hand. Soon, they were both sitting on top of the gate, and Kira was persuading Lacus to jump. He demonstrated once more, and finally managed to convince her.

With fear overriding everything, she forgot that she was wearing a mini skirt while sitting high atop the gate. She jumped, but her landing was nowhere as graceful as Kira's. She landed in a heap. Kira offered her a hand, and she took it gratefully. Moments after she was pulled to her feet, Kira whispered something to her.

"I like white. White is nice!"

"Kira!" said Lacus in an angry voice, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"If you can catch me first!"

"I'm also a coordinator! My speed can't be very much worse than yours!"

"Oh yeah?" with that, Kira ran off with amazing speed.

Reacting quickly, Lacus quickly gave chase after him. They ran for sometime, before Lacus thought of a plan. She stopped running and stood still. Noticing that Lacus has stopped running, Kira stopped and turn back to look at her.

"Kira Yamato, do you want a kiss?"

"Hell, yes!"

"Come over then!"

Kira went over and once he was within reach, Lacus reached out and slapped him.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Payback! Hehe!"

"Never mind, I will get what I was promised"

He bend down slightly and kissed Lacus again. With their sweaty and hot bodies pressed again each other, they could feel each other's rather fast heartbeat, and it was as if their hearts were beating at the same pace, the same rhythm. However much enjoyable the kiss was, Lacus broke off first.

"Come on, I have to go back to my room"

Kira pulled a face, but said "Alright, you lead the way"

So moments later, Kira was outside Lacus' dormitory, saying goodnight to her. Of course, it was not complete without a kiss, and Kira got just what he wanted.

-------------------------------------------------

During Mr Yuuna's Sex Education class, the boys were sitting together, and the girls sat just right in front of them.

"Oh my god, you kissed?" asked Dearka

"Yep"

"I never expected that from you, Kira. I have never kissed on my first date with a girl before." Said Dearka

"Mr Yamato, can you please stop talking?" asked Mr Yuuna who was pointing out the various parts of the female reprouductive system on a model.

"Much as I see the need in your eyes, there is no need to fondle that model like it is the real thing, Mr Yuuna" retorted Kira.

That brought peals of laughter all over the classroom. No one liked Mr Yuuna a lot. It probably had something to do with his personality and the fact that his hair is of the colour of international gay colour: purple.

Mr Yuuna stared at Kira like he was a vile, disgusting ball of slime, which he probably was in Mr Yuuna's eyes. "Yamato, just you wait!" he said in a threatening voice, pointing a finger at Kira.

"Wait for what? For you to die of lack of intercourse? I won't have to wait long then."

Once again, the class laughed out loud at Mr Yuuna. Just then, the bell rang, saving them from further comments from Mr Yuuna.

-------------------------------------------------

Kira caught Lacus in the corridor outside of class and motioned her over.

"Lacus, the prom is tomorrow, and I have something for you" said Kira

"What?"

"This" said Kira, bringing out the outfit that he had bought for Lacus.

"Oh! This is wonderful Kira! The colour, the colour is just stunning! It matches my hair exactly!" squealed Lacus, pulling Kira into a hug.

"Just wear it tomorrow, okay?" asked Kira, returning the hug.

"Sure!"

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it! Rather short, I admit… oh well… the next chapter will be the Prom! Yes, the much anticipated chapter so far… yep… As it would be rather long, I would probably take something like 2 weeks again… maybe less… I dunno… anywayz, review guyz and galz! Thanks!

Listening to: Fields of Hope by Rie Tanaka (voice actress for Lacus)

(this refers to the song I'm listening to by the end of the chapter)


	8. Katrina 2

Archangel High 

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: OK. Seriously late. Typical me. Aargh... Oh well… Newayz, enjoy!

r: yep. Here you go

wIsTfuL-wIsHeR: yea, he's gonna be more than a sex-ed teacher this chappie (hint hint)

ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice: yes the storm is here. Have fun (or not) going through it!

IYGU: huh… it's a GS song if I'm not wrong…

DarK Shad0w: yea Yuuna got pwned last chappie. Things change this chappie (hint hint). The girl will be unveiled at most a few chappies from now. Look forward to it!

FullMetalFreedom: yea… haha… as mentioned, the previous chapter is a brief reprieve before this er… devastating one

Riley Mayori: Dry? Please elaborate…

GunpowderWizard: thnx for the compliment! And psychotic, schizophrenic, you still need to go to the IMH man… oh yes, do you mind explaining and giving a profile to your different characters?

kiraLi: ok. With detailed and amazing research that would have shamed Kira in chapter 5 (basically just pausing at certain places while watching episodes), I discovered that both Lacus' and Kira's eyes are purple, and Kira's is a deeper shade. Yep and I dun really like that, so Lacus purple Kira blue, k?

Random reviewer: wadeva. Name me one, just one fanfic you can find that is totally not cliché, and I shall bow down to you. I shall place your picture or wadeva on an altar of dung and be sure that you get offerings of manure everyday.

kai: yea… I think it may be a bit too fast paced… huh…yea the timeline part… I guess I just have to work on it, huh? Hehe…

Stubborn Boy: yes, your nick confuses practically everyone… yea… Kira's supposed to be slightly on the perv side… hehe… exams is for the past two weeks… so I'm updating now…lol teehee

Astrocosmos: thnx!

TacoSauce: what obsession? Huh? feigns innocence lalala I is dodge! Sticks out tongue

Yea, and since kiraLi and I had a discussion from a few chappies back, and through some research, I have decided to let Kira keep his eye colour as blue and change Lacus' eye colour to lavender (which is like purple). So I will soon upload edited versions of previous chappies to change the black to lavender.

And the title. You know Katrina was the hurricane that struck New Orleans? Yeah, major storm and flooding. Go Figure.

Yep. So RER!

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Katrina 2**

The orange sun glowed in the distance, gradually losing its brilliance. Its rays shone, but not as brightly as an hour ago. There were little clouds in the sky, and darkness was setting in. One could almost see the pale crescent shape of the moon, and the little twinkling stars. In a school somewhere, many students were moving about, and there were lots of hustle and bustle.

It was the day of the prom, and all the students were excited. Kira, Athrun and Dearka were all waiting at the lobby of the dormitory, waiting for their three girlfriends. From what Kira heard, Athrun and Dearka each had a successful date with Cagalli and Miriallia respectively.

"Geez, they are taking long, aren't they?" complained Dearka.

"Yeah, it's 6.30pm already, and we were supposed to meet them here at 6.00pm!" piped in Athrun.

"Well, I suppose they have to make up and all that, but half an hour is waaay overkill man!"

"Hey, Kira, don't you have anything to say?" asked Athrun.

"Huh, what?" asked Kira in a bewildered and spaced-out kind of tone.

"What were you thinking of? You kinda spaced out for a moment…" enquired Dearka.

Athrun glanced downwards of Kira's body, and started laughing. Dearka caught his gaze and started laughing too.

"Oh my god, something's hard, isn't it?" laughed Athrun.

Heat crept up Kira's neck and into his face. Looking extremely embarrassed, Kira said, "All right, just thinking about somebody"

All three of them were dressed smartly and appropriately for the occasion. All three of them were wearing tuxedos, and all looked stunning. Kira, in a rare moment, spiked his hair, and it looked a lot nicer than his usual hairstyle. Soon, Cagalli and Miriallia were seen exiting from the elevator and joining the guys.

Cagalli was dressed in a flowing yellow gown which matched her sunny hair and personality. Her yellow hair curled around her ears and she was pulling a face.

"What's wrong, Cagalli?" asked Athrun.

"Well, I hate dresses, and you know that! Why do girls have to wear dresses to official functions? Can't we wear pants like the guys?" grumbled Cagalli.

Miriallia was dressed in a white top and brown mini skirt which only covered a little of her thighs, leaving most of her legs in the open. Her brown hair was curled for the occasion and touched her shoulders.

"Well well, aren't we sexy, Mir?" asked Dearka.

"Erm… I definitely am, but I'm not so sure about you, Mr Elsman" said Miriallia.

Dearka, feinting hurt on his face, said, "How can you say that Mir? Never mind, I will show you on the dance floor"

"Oh yes Kira, Lacus is still preparing, and she asked us to go off first" said Miriallia.

"Oh all right, I will wait for her here, you guys go off first then. See ya there!" said Kira.

With that, Athrun held Cagalli's hands, while Dearka held Miriallia's hands, and the four of them strolled off towards the Grand Ballroom.

-------------------------------------------------

Kira checked his watch for the umpteenth time since the four of them left first. He was feeling rather frustrated and annoyed. _What could be taking Lacus so long? Unless she met into trouble?_ At that thought, the frustration transformed to concern and anxiety. At that moment, the elevator door opened.

All anxiety vanished, and was replaced with wonder and amazement. Lacus was standing in the doorway, walking towards him. She had let her pink hair down, and they flowed past her shoulders and cascaded around her waist. She was wearing the pink singlet and somehow, her breasts were much bigger than from a few days back. _Why is this so? Huh… I must ask her someday…_ The lavender skirt flowed to her knees, and it swirled around as she moved. Her lavender eyes shone with glee and her pink lips curled to a smile. With her pink hair bouncing as she walked towards Kira, it completed the picture of a very graceful girl.

Kira could only widen his eyes and let his jaw drop in shock as Lacus moved towards him.

"Now now, stop gaping like a lovestruck goldfish," chided Lacus.

"Goldfish? Definitely not. Lovestruck? Any guy would be with a hot chick like you walking around."

"Well, enough dawdling. We are already so late, so let's get going"

"No thanks to you"

"Do you think you would have such an eye feast," Lacus said gesturing to herself, "if I didn't' spend an hour getting ready?"

-------------------------------------------------

The ball was glamourous enough, all right. The ballroom has been decorated to such an extent that many people were admiring the decorations. There were balloons flying everywhere, bobbing around as people danced. There were two long tables set up at the side of the room and food was placed on them. There were a variety of food and drinks, but the most popular was the red wine that Principal Uzumi and ordered and allowed the pupils to drink. The pupils all cheered when they heard that they would be allowed to drink red wine for the night (as many are below 18 so they cannot drink alcohol yet).

The main event, however, was still the central area of the room, where all the dancers are. They were all enjoying the music emanating through the room and dancing to their hearts content.

Kira and Lacus went through the big double doors and were looking for the rest of them.

"Kira, I'm hungry" whined Lacus.

"All right, let's go grab some grub first."

So they went to the refreshments table and found Sai and Tolle there without any partners. Kira could not pass up the opportunity to laugh at them.

"Dudes, no partners?" laughed Kira.

"Shaddap and go away, bastard" replied Sai.

"Yea, go fuck your pink haired slut" said Tolle.

"What the hell? I demand an apology, right now!" said Kira angrily.

"Never mind, Kira, let's go" said Lacus in a soothing tone.

Of course Kira went with Lacus, but glared at Sai and Tolle first. Kira went to get the food while Lacus went to get the drinks. Kira was holding up two plates piled full with food and saw Lacus carrying two glasses of orange liquid walking towards him.

"Lacus, you can't be serious! We have to grab the opportunity and drink some red wine!"

"But my father has forbidden me to drink alcohol before the age of twenty."

"But the law says eighteen!"

"I know, my father is just well, you know, sorta strict"

"Come on, just once. No one would know…" pleaded Kira.

"All right. Once. Just once."

So Kira passed the two glasses of orange juice to Sai and Tolle, while Lacus went to get the red wine. After the food, Kira and Lacus easily found the others dancing away on the dance floor and went over to find them.

The music currently playing was a very slow tune, much to the dismay of Cagalli. She was wearing a totally bored look on her face.

"Oh man, this dance thingy is boring. Can we do something else?" asked Cagalli.

"Alright, let's go take a walk in the gardens" suggested Athrun.

So hand in hand, the two of them strolled off in the general direction of the gardens. In the meantime, Dearka and Miriallia have already danced to god knows where, so Kira and Lacus were left alone, where they started dancing.

The tune soon changed to a fast one, and Kira and Lacus were both dancing furiously.

-------------------------------------------------

In the gardens, Athrun and Cagalli were sitting on a wooden bench, talking about stuff in general. Soon Cagalli grew bored too, and she stopped Athrun mid-sentence with a kiss. At first, it was just a sweet innocent kiss. But it soon developed into a hot and furious kiss. Both of them were touching the other person, wanting more. Athrun moved his hands down Cagalli's back, feeling her shoulder blades, while Cagalli was ruffling his blue hair, intertwining her hands into his hair.

They soon broke apart and gasped for air. Cagalli soon went back for more, pressing her lips against Athrun's like she was going to eat him whole from the face. So they spent the whole night kissing.

-------------------------------------------------

Dearka and Miriallia were at the nearby arcade, smashing the different controls as they fought each other. Dearka had told Miriallia that he didn't like to dance, so they came here instead.

"Yes!" cried Miriallia as she pumped her fist in victory. "Dearka 0, Miriallia 10! Haha! You lose, Dearka!"

"All right, you win. But I would like some compensation."

Miriallia replied by kissing him, and they were soon kissing furiously. They were interrupted by someone tapping Dearka on the shoulder.

"Hey, can you two buzz off? This is an arcade, not a hotel room. If you wanna fuck, go somewhere else. We want to play here, you know?"

Dearka and Miriallia grew red with embarrassment and went off, ultra-fast.

-------------------------------------------------

Kira and Lacus' innocent dancing soon turned to something not so innocent. They were kissing and touching each other everywhere, while dancing at the same time.

"Oh no Kira, I need to go to the toilet!"

"All right, I will wait for you by the double doors."

"Okay. Cya."

So Lacus walked over to the toilet, and just as she was about to step inside, a masked man jumped out from the corner and pushed her onto the floor. Startled, Lacus tried to scream out but the masked man put a hand over her face. She started to struggle, but the man was just too strong for her. The man started to strip her with his right hand. Lacus could only open her eyes wide in fear and feel the tears streaming down her face. She could only see the purple hair and desperate need in his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------

_Hmm… Lacus is taking a bit too long in the toilet. _Thought Kira as he was sipping red wine at the doors. _She should not be taking so long… Maybe I should go check it out and surprise her when she comes out! Yea… hehe! _So Kira went off towards the direction of the toilet. When he turned the corner, he spotted something that made him run forward.

-------------------------------------------------

The man soon dragged Lacus off into a closet, leaving her pink top crumpled up on the floor. He started working his hands lower, touching places where no man has touched before… …

-------------------------------------------------

Kira ran forwards and picked up Lacus' pink top. _Shit! Something must have happened! I must find Lacus!_ Taking a risk, he went into the female toilet, and found it totally empty. He went back to where he found Lacus' top and spotted a trail of liquid leading off somewhere. He started to follow it and found that it ended up in a closet which was wobbling more than it should.

-------------------------------------------------

The man has just taken off Lacus' white panties and was about to take off his pants, when the door of the closet suddenly opened. Kira saw what was happening before his eyes and he immediately blew into a rage. He saw a multi-coloured seed popping before his eyes and before he knew it, he gave the man a uppercut.

The force of the blow knocked the mask away and Kira saw that it was Yuuna. Feeling nothing but total rage, Kira began to pummel Yuuna with punches at his stomach. Yuuna was soon left lying on the floor, clutching at his stomach in pain. Kira was about to continue, when he got distracted by the sound of sobs. He spat at Yuuna's face and went over to Lacus.

Lacus was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, sobbing. He began to pull Lacus' panties and skirt back, and helped her to wear her bra and her pink top. Lacus flinched at his touch, and tried to pull away, but Kira held her firmly. Noticing that she was shivering, he took off his coat and used it to cover her body.

His own tears falling, Kira began to carry Lacus bridal style, one hand behind her shoulders and one hand behind the knees, and ran to the infirmary, with Lacus' tears still dripping on the floor as he ran.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yep, that's all for now. If you do not know which part is the storm, you are either a retarded moron or a moronic retard. Yea… and I just had to end on a sad note because I thought that it matched the tone at the end (and the title). And another 2k words chapter, so be happy about it, k? Yea and for me, the exams are over, and the holidays start next week, so I should be able to update faster. And hopefully, the readership and reviewship goes up. Thnx for reviewing guys! starts giving out chocolate chip cookies Haha Bye for now!

Listening to: Nothing (sob sob)


End file.
